unexpected love between a dragon and otter
by GryffindorSlytherinfirebender
Summary: There was something about being punched by a girl that Draco couldn't put his finger on. Ever since Hermione Granger punched him, he felt some sort of strange attraction towards the mud blood. Draco attempts to woo Hermione and to get her to see that he is not a bad person. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one: the first sign**_

"Who does that mud blood think she is?!" Draco growled as he tilted his head back. Draco was sitting on one of the patient's bed at the hospital wing at Hogwarts waiting for Madam Promfrey to return with the skeleton-grow. For a thirteen year old girl, Hermione packed quite a punched when she punched his nose. "I'll teach her a lesson" Draco grumbled to himself, he long since lost feeling in this nose. It was now a sensitive numbing feeling that overtook the front of his face.

"What is taking that woman so long?! I am a Malfoy I am top priorities over any other student! I am going to talk about my father about the lack of respect in this god forsaken school." Crabbe and Goyle nodded to what their ring leader had to say. They were walking around eating the snacks from the other sleeping patients. Draco felt so irritated at Hermione. _Who cares about a damn hippogriff? That creature ought to be headed and destroyed for hurting a Malfoy. Perhaps now they will rid of the bloody creature class and there will finally be some order in this damn school. _

Draco did have that tiny voice at the back of his head telling him that he deserved to be punched. However his prideful egotistic upbringing is conjuring up ways on how to make the mud blood suffer. After what seem like an eternity, Madam Promfrey came bustling through the door carrying the skeleton-grow potion bottle in her hands. "I am sorry I am late Mister Malfoy. Many of the first years were getting hurt as today was there first time playing a quidditch game. Poor lads" Madam Promfrey blabbered on. "Just fix me, woman. I don't care about those bloody first years." Draco said harshly.

Madam Promfrey rolled her eyes. She was used to dealing with Malfoy and his disrespectful attitude. Even though he was of pureblood and has high ranking scores, she even agreed with certain students that he is a git. Madam Promfrey had to care for many students that were always at the end of Draco's wand and bullying. So madam Promfrey without any consideration grabbed Malfoy's nose once again to inspect it. "BLOODY HELL WOMAN BE CAREFUL" Draco hissed and yelled at the woman grabbing his nose. To others this moment must have been funny, seeing the great Malfoy cowering in pain, and to the fact that he was talking nasally. Madam Promfrey smirked and quietly laughed to herself. "Well Mister Malfoy, how did you hurt your nose?" She said as she prepared a cup with the skeleto-grow potions.

Draco was trying to avoid eye contact with the older woman. _How can I possibly say that Granger punched me? _"It's none of your business what I do." Draco said with a sneer. Madam Promfrey just ignored Mister Malfoy's stubbornness. "Well Mister Malfoy you know the drill." Madam Promfrey handed the vial of the bitter potion into the pureblood's hand while she raised her wand and pointed it at the broken nose. She then mumbled the incantation that will remove all broken bones. Malfoy wanted to scream so badly but it was undignified for a Malfoy to show pain.

Malfoy's pale face was starting to show color as he held in his pain. He looked at his healer waiting for the moment he can drink the potion. When Madam Promfrey nodded her head in approval, Malfoy lifted the potion to his lips and drank it in one gulp. He opened his moment in disgust because Skeleto-grow are not exactly your cup of pumpkin juice. As Malfoy continued to smack his lips in disgust, Madam Promfrey went ahead and bandages his nose. "It is going to take a while for the bones to grow in. For the mean time I want you to stay here and rest for a few hours and then you can go." Madam Promfrey didn't say any more as she clean up the medicine and went to go attend the next student. Malfoy sighed as he lay back onto the bed,_ stupid granger,_ Malfoy thought. Crabbe and Goyle came over once Malfoy was attended. Draco had his arm over his face covering his eyes. His platinum blond hair fell onto the pillow surrounding his angular face as if it was a halo. He had his legs propped on the folded blankets on at the end of the bed. Although Draco Malfoy was in a comfortable position, he still had his formal rigid aura around him. Even his clothes didn't bother to be wrinkled. "Find the Mud blood and tell me where she is"

Crabbe and Goyle didn't need to be told twice. They didn't even have to bother to ask who he was referring to. Crabbe and Goyle simultaneously shuffled out of the hospital wing. Crabbe and Goyle weren't exactly the friends that Malfoy imagined himself with. But being a pureblood slytherin he only had a few choices. They may be idiots but they were loyal to Malfoy. He truly likes that because at times he felt lonely. He never truly felt comfortable with the other slytherin. However it is expected of him to only associate with wealthy purebloods. There was another student that was given the skeleto-grow and was screaming at the top of his lungs. Malfoy sighed and got off from his bed and was leaving the hospital wing. The student that was screaming broke his arm at a quidditch practice. Malfoy scoffed, _these low lives don't even know how to handle pain. _

Not wanting for anyone to see him, Malfoy trotted to the astronomy tower. He always felt at peace there because it was only little hiding spot in the entire school. Little did Draco know of the existence of the room of requirements. Draco sat down on the floor and lean against the stone pillar. He removed the bandage on his nose and pinches the top of nose. It was feeling better but it was still numb. _How can I torture the Mud blood? I can always just insult her. But she's strong she'll just punch me again, and she's really strong for some reason. She looked so passionate when she punched me. I never saw anyone with that much hatred, fire, and determination in their eyes. Now that I think about it, she always had that passion. It's just you can't see it because it's hiding under her excuse of a hair. She can't even try to brush it back. I bet she will look nice with sleek hair, especially now that her body is changing beautifully, her curves, her ample chest …_

Malfoy stopped thinking and opened his eyes. He never thought about Hermione like that. She was always mud blood, potter's friend, know-it-all, or the weasly bride. Malfoy sighed as he looked out into the view of the towers. _How can I possibly have any attraction to Granger? _Malfoy was feeling conflicting emotions towards the first girl in his entire life to stand up against him and actually punched him. Then that's when he saw it. It was the damn hippogriff that attacked him flying in the air, and what looks to be a man riding it. Malfoy couldn't see who exactly was on top. "That hippogriff how did it!?" Malfoy said loudly as he stood up and pointed at it in the sky. As if on his command the hippogriff will cease flying. Malfoy lowered his hand and scowled toward the sky. Although he doesn't want to admit it, the hippogriff actually looked handsome flying in the air.

Realizing what time it was, Malfoy decided to head back to the hospital wing. He needed that damn healer to check on his nose. Under any circumstances he wasn't going to have a disfigured nose. Malfoy walked down the steps as he looks back to his hiding place. Luckily no one was out during this time; they were most likely in the great hall eating dinner. Seeing so many worthless people will get him on the edge. Malfoy saw a lonely pebble on the floor and decided to kick it while he walked. He slump his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets. _Crabbe and Goyle never came back. No one is bothering to look for me. Not even that insufferable annoying Pansy. Who needs them? They don't care for me. They only see me for my status and wealth. However mother will be furious if I don't socialize. _Malfoy sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. For a thirteen year old boy he has a lot of stress. And it's not the usually stress about school and girls. It's the stress of living up to your status. Especially to his father, he was the pawn for his father.

Malfoy was outside of the hospital wing when he heard the happiest voice ever. "We did it Ron, we saved the Hippogriff. And we also helped Harry's godfather" Hermione said happily as she wrapped her arms around the injured Ron. He came in about an hour after Malfoy has left. "Blimey 'mione, how did you guys do it? Dad said that nothing could be done to save the creature." Harry chuckled and patted his best friend's shoulder "Well you seem Hermione got this time turner and we were able to go back in time and do this." Malfoy was interested in the conversation as he stood outside the door, being an unwanted fourth listener. "Bloody Hell, I heard of those things, but dad says they're dangerous to work with." Ron said with concern. "Well actually it was hard to work with but with me we managed. And the funniest part was that we were able to see me punch Malfoy again." Hermione said as Ron and Harry burst out laughing again.

Malfoy was feeling annoyed hearing the trio so happy and laughing at his misery. Without a second thought Malfoy busted through the door, "well well well if it's not potter head and the idiotic duo." Malfoy strutted into the room with his hands in his pockets and his head held high. Since the arrogant Malfoy took off his bandage too early his nose was healing normally however there was a bruise forming on his pale skin. "OI Malfoy want happen to you? Did a _girl_ punch you?" Ron said while snickering. Malfoy lowered his head a little bit feeling a bit down, that the great Malfoy has a weakness. Malfoy attempted to look at Hermione. There it was again. The same passion in her eyes, she did look a bit beat up from whatever she was doing. Now that he notice Potter look similar as beat up. Malfoy felt his heart beating fast in his chest as he saw Hermione. _I'm probably still a little numb._ "Shut it Red, a girl didn't beat me up. A filthy mud blood thought she can lay her hands on me. I'll show her that I am not someone to mess with" Malfoy barked at Ron.

Hermione wasn't sure what but she was feeling a bit guilty on punching Malfoy. Although it did feel good at the moment to finally put that git in his place, her conscience were telling her that she was better than that. That she shouldn't have stooped low as him and resort to physical bullying. Hermione sighed no matter what she does Malfoy always proves to be the annoying git that she hated since first year. At times she would think if things were different. Malfoy was the only one that had almost similar intelligent as her. He was a bit below her but Hermione knew that if she was able to work with on something it could have been a success. Hermione was distracted and didn't realize the insult Malfoy shot at her. She was too preoccupied staring at the purple bruise forming on his flawless skin. She shook her head before she thought about _those_ thoughts again. "Well this mud blood is the cause of that broken nose of yours" Hermione said while giving Malfoy the same smirk he was giving. Hermione didn't like calling herself a mud blood but right now was an exception.

Malfoy stared at Hermione, _why do I feel bad about calling you a mud blood._ Malfoy scoffed and left the hospital wing. Not even bothering to say anything back, Malfoy left. As soon he was out the door he leaned against the wall next to the exit. He lifted his hand to his shirt and clenched his chest over his heart. Malfoy was feeling a bit hot and he didn't know but he was feeling a bit embarrassed that he couldn't say anything. He felt his cheek flush with pink. Malfoy sighed and rubbed his nose. _I must have looked ridiculous in front of her._ Malfoy lowered his hand to his collar and loosen the tie and a few buttons. He removed his robe and carried it in his arms. He returned his hands back into his pocket. Malfoy was slowly getting a built body in the third year. His oxford collar shirt was a perfect fit and showed the beginning of his muscles forming. Malfoy walked down the empty corridor away from the great hall towards the gloomy dungeons, the home of the slytherin. _This is war Granger. Whatever you did to me today I am going to get you for this. _

Hermione and Harry exited the hospital wing. After that incident with Malfoy, Hermione and Harry decided to left Ron rest. The best friends linked arms and walked towards the Great Hall to go eat dinner. Today was a successful day. Something was telling Hermione to look behind her. She felt as if someone was staring at her. "Is there something there?" Harry asked after seeing Hermione look back while they were walking. "No, it just feels like someone is watching me." Hermione said as she quickly scanned the corridor to find the culprit that was looking at her. "It's probably nothing. Come on lets go eat, we had a long day." Harry said in attempt to calm Hermione. She smiles at her best friend and nodded. They continue to walk toward the Great Hall. _I wonder what that feeling was. _Hermione thought.

Little did Hermione know that a certain person was watching at her with admiration and jealousy. The young man had piercing gray eyes and platinum blonde hair. He was admiring how beautiful she was starting to look for him. Even after three years, He still felt the annoying emotions he felt toward her. But after today something was changing. However he was still attempting to deny it. But seeing her come out of the hospital wing all happy and laughing with Harry Potter, he knew he couldn't deny it no more. Draco Malfoy was growing feelings toward the girl that punched him today. Malfoy walked away from the shadows he was hiding in. he knew that if Hermione saw him he would be seen as a threat. The two opposing enemies walked away from each other. Not even realizing the impact they are going to make on each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: what** **is** **this**

"Where were you drake? I didn't see you in the great hall for dinner. I did see those two idiots that follow you around." Pansy remarked as she entered through the slytherin common room. Pansy has been friends with Draco for so long that it is expected of them to be wed. Both their parents have been pushing the young slytherin together for a pure blood marriage. "What's it to you Pansy?" Although Draco knows about the arrangement he refuse to go along with it. It's not that pansy doesn't look good, but he wants to make some decisions got himself. His parents has always had a strong influence over the choices in his life.

"I heard that the mud blood did quite a number on you." Pansy said as she playfully flicked at her nose. Knowing exactly what Hermione granger did to him. "Shut it pansy. No mud blood laid a hand on me. I am Draco Malfoy. " Draco said as he got up and stared down at Pansy. "Whatever you say. Your parents are going to throw a fit when they hear about it." Pansy smirked as she left the common room and headed to the girls dormitory. Draco sighed as he gently touched his nose. He can kinda feel the new bones forming but it still hurts. Draco was debating if he should go get some potion to get rid of the pain. However he decided against it. He didn't want to hear the remarks from his godfather, Snape.

Draco walked out of the common room. Even on cold nights like these he is use to the cold. He walked out not even caring that it's almost an hour to curfew. It doesn't matter if he gets deducted points because there's other things on his mind. To avoid being seen Draco decided to head down towards the lake.

He walked along the edge of the lake feeling the gravel under his feet being crush. Malfoy started to kick a rock around while thinking about the only girl that stood up against him. He never thought that Hermione granger. The mud blood. The brightest rich of her age. To punch him. She can be so infuriating when she asks so arrogant because of her intelligent. But Draco never seen a girl so confident. Knowing exactly what to do next. She could have hex him but instead she did the one thing no one expected. She truly is a gryffindor for standing up against him. Draco looked up to the moon and for the first time actually smiles when thinking about hermoine.

* * *

Hermoine felt odd for the next couple of weeks. She felt like she was being watched constantly. But whenever she checked there was no one doing it. Perhaps she is still caught up with what Pettigrew did to his best friends. She doesn't understand how a man can betray his friends like that. It amazed her that a gryffindor can do that. I guess that shows that people are not exactly like their house. That they can change.

"Blimey hermoine we been here for three hours already. Can we go now?" Ron whimpered as he had his head on the table. Hermoine rolled her eyes and smile. Ron was always like this. " Ron you need to finish that essay or Snape is going to deduct points on gryffindor. Or worse lower your markings." Hermoine had already finish the essay the day it was assigned. She was currently working on other class's homework. Ever since she had the time turner she's been doing more and more work. Which honestly she didn't mind.

Harry on the other hand was working on the essay. Trying to reach the required 15 inches that Snape assigned. Ron kept playing with his pencil. Hermoine sighed and smile at her best friends. They were not like her: academic or studious. But hermoine enjoyed speading time with them. They were like the brothers she never had. Hermoine continued working until Ron slammed his book on the desk. "I tried I really did maybe I just need to relax before I finish it." Harry looked at hermoine " yeah I tried to but I just can't fill up the space. You okay with staying here?" Hermoine nodded. She didn't mind she would be able to work faster without distraction. With a wave of her hand she said goodbye to her friends.

Hermoine was working on her essay when a very energized ginny Weasley came running through the door. "HERMOINE!" at age 12 ginny wasn't the shy girl she once was. Hermoine looked up from her work at the red headed girl. It was amazing how all the Weasley looked aliked. "What I'd it ginny?" Hermoine said smiling at ginny. "Happy valentine's day!" Ginny said as she took out a small pouch of candy and presented it to hermoine. "I already gave one to Ron but he just laughed at me calling me a little kid. And I gave one to Harry too ... I hope he likes the chocolate frogs." Ginny said as her cheeks turn into a shade of pink. Hermoine smiles. "Thank you ginny." Hermoine got up and hugged the young Weasley. She always saw her as a little kid. Ginny smiles as she let go "I have to go finish delivering. Happy valentines." At that ginny left and hermoine returned to her seat.

Draco Malfoy looked up from the corner he was sitting in the library. The gryffindors didn't see him because he easily blended in the background. He knew if they saw him they wouldn't have stayed. Draco noticed that the weasel was still in his cast. The wonder boy was still his usually self. And after all these weeks Draco heart flutters whenever he sees hermoine. There were times he attempted to make a move but he always felt awkward. He wanted to do something before the year end. Malfoy was glad the weaselette came because she made the timing good.

Draco Malfoy was dressed in his black attire but he had a long coat on top. He was reading a newspaper attempting to look casually. But little did the slytherin knew that he was so occupied at looking at hermione. That he failed to realize the newspaper was upside down. What will she say? I am a slytherin I think I can get her to say yes. But should i. The plan seems foolproof. I'll only need a few weeks to get her to like me. Malfoy plucked up the courage and stood up to go but then at that moment hermoine looked behind her. Malfoy quickly ducked behind a bookshelf hyperventilating. Hermoine felt like someone was behind her. She shrugged and continue working. Time for plan B. Malfoy thought.

Malfoy took out his wand and said the spell that he learned in first year. Wingardium leviosa. A single rosed with a note began to levitate across the library to its was busy writing away when she felt something touch her head. As she looks up she saw a rose with with a note gently landed in front of her. Hermoine was surprised and shock. She looked behind her and saw no one. She opened the note and read it to herself. Meet me by the lake in 30 mins. Yours truly, secret admirer.

Hermoine blushed and smile. Wondering who could it be. She smelled the rose and smile. No one has ever given her a rose. She look up at the clock. 7:30. There's still an hour before curfew. Hermoine began to pack up her things to head down to the lake. Draco stood behind the book shelf watching everything through the books to see her reaction. When he thought that she accepted the invitation. Malfoy smiles and accidentally bump into a smaller book shelf knocking down all yhe books. He was glad no one was there to see him. When he saw hermoine left, he quickly left to go prepare for tonight.

Draco ran down to the dungeons of slytherin. He managed to not be seen by anyone. He was Draco Malfoy the epitome of calmness and professionalism. But he couldn't help it he was too excited to behave. As he got to the common room he leaned against the wall to catch his breathe. He needed to change. He needed to take down the decorations. "What's with you draco?" Pansy seen aid interrupting Draco train of thought. "Nothing to you. Shouldn't you be out with blaise?" Draco said arrogantly. "How did you know?" Pansy said as she blushed. "Pansy I known you since we were babies. I know when you like someone." But this time Draco said it softer because he knew the exact same feeling. "Please don't tell mother. She will be furious with me." Draco sighed. Even though he was furious about the engagement. Pansy was still his best friend. Both of them were forced into something neither of them wanted.

" I'll tell you what I won't say anything about blaise. Under two conditions." Pansy perked up and nodded. Draco lifted one finger "one. You will help me end this engagement. I do not wish to marry you. It's not that I have something against you. But I would prefer someone of my choosing." Pansy nodded as she understood. "What's the second condition?" Draco smirked as he looked at pansy. "You're going to help me for my date tonight."

* * *

"Must I wear this!" Malfoy complained as he stood by the lake wearing a tuxedo. With the help of pansy, he was able to arrange a small two person table by the lake. There was a few floating lanterns over it. There was a simple dinner of lasagna and a salad on the table. To help him Malfoy made sure the color theme was gryffindor. Even though Malfoy came from a prestigious family. He still didn't like having to wear a tuxedo.

Pansy scoffed "quit complaining. Girls like it when guys dress for the occassion. And be happy I'm helping you. I had to push my dinner date with blaise a little later. And who is this girl we are waiting for?" Pansy said as she passed Draco a mask. "It's none of your concern." Draco barked back as he started to blush. He quickly tied the mask onto his face. He came up with the mask the last min. It was all part of his plan. "Do what you want. I done my part. I'll be with blaise." At this pansy left the lake and walked back to hogwarts.

* * *

"Hey pansy!" A excited blaise yelled out as he ran down the hill towards pansy. He confess his love to her a few months ago and they've been secretly dating. He knows about the whole engagement but he knows he can't make pansy go against her mother. "You told me to meet by the lake...WHOA!" Pansy pulled down blaise into a bush that surrounds the lake. "Quiet blaise I need to know the girl." Pansy whispered as she crouch closer to the romantic scene. Blaise was about to say something when pansy covered his mouth. "Here she comes." Both slytherins turn their attention to what's in front of them.

* * *

Hermoine wore a simple blue dress with a bow on the back. She had a black overcoat. Judging by the note she assumed it was going to be fancy. Hermoine didn't know why she trusted the note so easily. Part of her told her to not go but her curiosity got the best of her. She attempted to comb her frizzy hair but gave up and stayed with her gryffindor mane.

She did notice that's she's been getting little gifts and clues but she never pick them up. When she entered her classes she noticed that the materials were already there on her desks. When she was in Hagrid class she noticed that she felt a protective barrier around herself. But she assumes each student had one. When she was in Snape class she notice that there was a small note on what the lesson was going to he about with a small book marker in the text. Hermoine didn't really paid attention to those clues until now.

She walked down the hill wand in her hand. Just in case this whole thing is a fake. I won't be caught off guard. Hermoine stopped walking and stared at what was in front of her. The small dinner table by the lake. Lanterns was above the table giving off a romantic feeling. It was sort of cliche but hermoine love it. Then she saw the mysterious boy.

Judging by the height, it must be a third year or fourth year. Hmm blonde hair...nah it couldn't be. Hermoine lowered her wand but she didn't put it away. She finally approach the table and looked at the boy. Why was he wearing a mask? "Umm hi" Hermoine said nervously.

Malfoy couldn't believe what he saw. Hermoine looked so beautiful. She wasn't the dirty mud blood he once thought she was. Malfoy decided to wear the mask at the last minute because he knew she wouldn't easily stayed if she knew who it was. So he thoughtbof hiding his identity. Draco stammered "uhhh hi. You look pretty." Really pretty that's the best I can come up with?

"Why thank you" Hermoine smiled. Draco quickly pulled the seat for hermoine. And he resumed to his own seat. "Uhh I really wanted to thank you for coming today. I wasn't sure if you would accept my invitation. But I'm glad you did. Go ahead and dig in."

* * *

Two hours have passed and they odd couple was laughing and enjoying each other company. They enjoyed that they could easily connected academically. "Well I must be going now. It's way past curfew and I don't want to get caught." Hermoine said as she got up. Draco quickly walked next to her and place his tuxedo coat on her. "Allow me to walk you back".

As they passed the bush Malfoy excused himself and went to pansy. "Clean it up please and I'll make it up to you." A drowsy pansy and blaise were sleeping on the grass together. Already getting tired of watching the date. Pansy was half awake but nodded as she cuddle closer to blaise. Malfoy smiles at his best friend and quickly went to catch up to hermoine.

"I had a great time today." Hermoine said as she smiles. "You know I never expected to see this side of you." Malfoy was nervous and happy that he wasn't realizing what hermoine was saying. Hermoine took that chance to sneak a kiss on Malfoy cheek. "Good night malfoy" and hermoine went inside the gryffindor tower. She stood against the portrait and smiles. Who knew?

Malfoy stood frozen on his spot for a moment as the blush rush to this pale cheeks. He took off his mask and yelled out happily. All the portraits yelled at him to shut up. Malfoy didn't care he was the happiest thirteenth year old boy ever.


End file.
